


R_ATIN's NSFW Collection

by R_ATIN



Category: SB19 (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, PWP without Porn, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:54:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29830071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_ATIN/pseuds/R_ATIN
Summary: Moving forward, all of my one-shot smuts will be posted in this collection for easier browsing.No entries yet ( ꈍᴗꈍ)
Relationships: Stellvester "Stell" Ajero & John Paulo Nase | Sejun, Stellvester "Stell" Ajero/John Paulo Nase | Sejun, Stellvester "Stell" Ajero/John Paulo Nase | Sejun/Felip Jhon Suson | Ken
Kudos: 8





	R_ATIN's NSFW Collection

Soon (◠‿・)—☆


End file.
